


[Podfic] getting the old band back together

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coitus Interruptus, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No. I," Banner ducks his head. "I walked in on Steve and James in my lab-"</p>
<p>"Oh god," says Stark. "They've had lab sex. They're not even scientists and they've had lab sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] getting the old band back together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [getting the old band back together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540378) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



Length: 00:09:54

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/getting%20the%20old%20band%20back%20together.mp3) (9.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/getting%20the%20old%20band%20back%20together.m4b) (4.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
